Streaming live digital multimedia may result in a lower quality playback experience for end users because any issue with the upload process (from encoder to media server) may result in missing, incomplete, or degraded content. This defective content is then transmitted to end users in the same defective state, even when using a distribution network. This issue may be accepted by some end users because those end users might prefer to view the content as close to realtime as possible. However, some end users prefer for the content to be high quality and gapless upon viewing, and will therefore accept a higher latency (time delay) when viewing the live content. In addition, adaptive bitrate streaming allows for end users to receive content according to their available bandwidth.